User blog:Del Darkskull/Turning the Tide ~ Triangle of Terror
Ahoy pirates! Before I go in to detail, I want to take a moment to thank all of you pirates for making all the previous events I've been running a great success. We're one step closer to uniting the Caribbean thanks to you all, and I'm hoping that we can start pulling in more and more massive crowds as each event comes and goes. Now, with that being said, on to the matter at hand: It seems as though our brief period of peace is over, my brethren. The Navy has become more and more angered by our extreme showings of strength over the past few weeks - first with the destruction of their shipping lines, then with the defeat of one of their most powerful new weapons, and just recently the thwarting of their plans to capture all of us when we were most vulnerable. And although it may seem as though we are gaining on our enemies in this War for the Caribbean, I'm afraid this is soon to not be the case. While we have been hard at work defending our waters from the red coats, they have been whipping up a much more devious plan, one that may soon bring a hammer down on our freedom to roam about the islands of the Caribbean. After recently recovering a piece of a map from a group of Navy soldiers, we have learned that the Navy is working on a sort of back-lot plan in a vicious attempt to block us off from travels in the southeastern seas of the Caribbean, where the majority of our most notorious pirates do business. Though I am not sure as to what the markings mean in a definite sense, I do know that I can confirm what some of the lowest rumors in the backs of the taverns have been echoing - the Navy plans to militarize a group of significant forces against us on the islands of Kingshead, Padres Del Fuego, and Port Royal, as well as the surrounding seas, to block us off from these waters. They have named this their so-called "Triangle of Triumph," as a way to show their dominance over us pirates. However, I plan to turn the tides in this war, by turning their triumph in to terror. We will be leading a massive pirate army against the forces of the British Royal Navy and their allies within the East India Company as a way to turn the tides in this war! We will amass ourselves on the beaches of Cutthroat Island near Tomas Blanco - a place the Navy seadogs dare not venture - and then follow the course shown on the map above. We will begin by sailing to Kingshead once again, chopping down our newest foes and "demolishing" the island via our trusty bomb-bombs and staffs. We will then take to the seas, where we will destroy the fleets amassed in the Hinterseas and the Boiling Bay, before porting at Padres. Once we reach Padres, will we meet at the entrance to the Lava Gorge, where we will lead a complete raid of the Padres Cave system, as well as the back beach. We will then prepare our final attack by launching from the back beach, and sailing to Port Royal, where we will find victory within Fort Charles! What: Turning the Tide ~ The Triangle of Terror! Where: We will meet on Cutthroat Isle, near Tomas Blanco, on Barano, and then move our forces forward from there. When: Friday, August 5th, 2011, at 9:30 PM EST (8:30 CST, 7:30 MST, 6:30 CST.) Why: To make sure those Navy bilge rats don't keep us from our islands! Who: ALL PIRATES! As you can guess, large numbers for an event like this are crucial if we want to survive! No matter if you've been to all the events before this, or not even one, I encourage ALL PIRATES to join us for such a unique moment in Caribbean history! Hope to see plenty of you all there! Let's turn this tide! Category:Blog posts